Daughter Of Evil
by Evelyn Greenwoods
Summary: Amy takes Sonic and Tails to a Vocaloid concert, where he meets five Vocaloids. After the concert, the Vocaloids get kidnapped by Dr. Eggman, who found a way to get to the files that keep the Vocaloids going, claiming he's their new master. And by messing with Rin and Len's files, he switched them to his side! Will Sonic and Tails be able to save them all? Sonic x Miku, Tails x Rin


**This takes place between Sonic Adventure DX and whatever game takes place after that (chronologically) and I'm sorry, I don't know the name of that game. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid or Sonic the Hedgehog. All credit goes to original owners. I'm just trying to get rid of one of my many crazy obsessions, and writing a somewhat weird fanfic is the only way for me to do that :3**

**Thanks~! **

There once was a time in another place…

A large, egg-shaped man stood in a white room. Lying on a table in front of him was a girl. The girl seemed to be asleep as she lied there, looking extremely peaceful.

At a first glance, you would think this girl was human. But things about her would say otherwise. First of all, she had long, cyan colored hair in long pigtails. Second, it seemed that there were wirers plugged in to the back of her head.

The man noticed the girl begin to stir, so he took the wires out of her. Soon, her large blue-green eyes opened. She gasped when she saw the man, then looked around, unsure where she was. Her face had a look of fear and confusion.

"Don't worry, my pet," the man told her. The girl looked at him.

"Pet?" she asked, her slightly robotized voice sounding worried.

"Yes, yes, Miku. I am your master now."

"Y-you are not Master."

"Are you sure?"

"I-I think so…"

"Very well, then. Don't worry, I'll let you go soon enough. Wouldn't want to to miss your last concet, would we?"

* * *

Sonic Hedgehog sat in a pool chair by Staion Square's hotel's pool. As the blue hedgehog began to doze off, he heard footsteps nearing him.

"Sonic!" he heard a familiar voice say. He opened one eyes

to see Amy Rose, a physically seventeen-year-old hedgehog with the the mind of a ten year old, standing before him with her hands on her hips. She had pink fur and emerald green eyes, and was wearing her usual red sleeveless dress with white trim, matching boots, and gold bracelets on each arm. Standing next to her was Sonic's good friend Tails Prower, a yellow fox with blue eyes and two tails.

"Hey, Amy," Sonic yawned, opening both eyes and stretching. "What's up, Tails?"

"Amy's got something for you," Tails said, smiling sweetly. Sonic sat up straight.

"I got both of us tickets to a concert tonight," Amy said.

Sonic sighed. He loved Amy, but not exacly the way she wanted it. He loved her like a friend, not a girlfriend. She was cute, honestly, but he just didn't want to be in a relationship with anyone at the time. He wanted to be friends with her, and that's it. But she was a Sonic-girlfriend-wanna-be.

"Who's performing?" he asked, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Vocaloid," Amy beemed.

"Vocaloid?" he asked. "What's that?"

"I don't know what it is, either," Tails said, "but it sounds cool, so I got myself a ticket for the concert, too."

"I already bought us tickets," Amy chirped, "so you have to go!"

Sonic sighed again.

"What time?" he asked.

"Eight o' clock tonight," Amy replied.

"Fine."

* * *

Hatsune Miku stood backstage of the concert. She wasn't preforming at this concert, but she was there to support her two friends that were.

Kagamine Rin stood in front of her, having her golden shoulder-length hair tied into a bun with a black ribbon. Tying up her hair was Gumi, a green-haired girl, and another one of Miku's friends. Gumi wasn't performing, either. Gumi tied the ribbon in a way that looked like Rin's signuture bow, then began smoothing out Rin's yellow-and-black dress.

"You look great!" she beemed as soon as she finished. Rin then turned and smiled at Miku.

Though Rin and Miku were close friends, Rin had always been jealous of Miku. Miku was just more popular than her. But no matter what, Rin and Miku would always support each other. And when Rin saw the worried look on Miku's face, the smile faded into the same expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked, causing Gumi to look up.

Miku didn't tell anyone what had happened earlier. She wasn't even sure herself. All she knew for sure was that she woke up in an unknown place, and an egg-shaped stranger was claiming to be her master. And he said this was her last concert.

_At least he let me go,_ Miku had told herself. _And does he know that I'm not performing tonight?_

"I'm fine," Miku lied, smiling, but Rin and Gumi knew better.

"You can't have stage fright," Gumi thought outloud. "You're not even performing!"

"And Miku never gets stage fright," Rin said, rolling her eyes before her face changed back to concerned.

"Maybe it's backstage fright," Gumi joked, shrugging, then got serious again. "Miku, what's up?"

"I really am fine," Miku said, sitting down in a chair, taking a leak off a nearby table and biting into it, trying to hide the fact that she was worried. Soon, they heard footsteps.

"Rin," Megurine Luka, another friend of Miku, Rin, and Gumi (also Gumi's rival), "you and Len (Len was Rin's twin) are on in a few minutes."

"Okay," Rin smiled quickly, then turned back to Miku. "Are you sick?" she asked.

"Sick?" Luka asked, walking over to the others. "What do you mean, sick?"

"There's something wrong with Miku," Gumi said. Miku felt her face heat up.

"I'm fine!" she screamed, slamming the leak back down on the table. Her sudden angry outburst startled friends.

"Alright…" Luka said. "Rin, it's time."

* * *

Sonic, Tails, and Amy stood in a large crowd of people, waiting for the concert to start.

"Wow," he said, speaking loudly so he could be heard over the loud chatter of thousands of people, "a lot of people like this Vocaloid stuff."

"They're really good," Amy replied.

Soon, the crowd was shushed as the lights around them faded. Then, a voice echoed around them, causing the crowd, including Amy, to scream happily.

_Ohohoho- _

_So, shall we get started?_

The "oh"s were it bit… high pitched in Sonic's mind. That singing, plus Amy's loud screaming next to him, caused him to put his hands over his ears. He didn't think he was going to like this concert. But he was wrong. Soon, a blonde girl walked out onto the stage, and began the actual singing.

_There was once upon a time in another place_

_An evil kingdom who no person dared to face_

_And the ruler was a girl so mean_

_A tiny little princess of only age fourteen!_

Sonic uncovered his ears. It actually sounded good! He continued to listen.

_So many furnitures littered her abode_

_Her loyal servant who's likeness surely showed_

_Josephine was what her horse was named_

_All the riches of the world is what she had claimed._

_If you're short on money that's no fearful thing_

_Just take it from those who you dangle on a string_

_To those who feel that they want to bring me down_

_You'll just tidy up my gown._

_Now, bow to me!_

_Evil flowers_

_Steadily bloom_

_With an array of colourful doom_

_But the weeds who feel that they want to stay_

_They'll just die and and feed me the same anyway._

_The princess held a love for a man_

_Of blue who wasn't very much her fan_

_But instead he chose his neighbor's girl_

_Of green who's eyes shone like a pearl._

_The princess knew this and was filled with rage_

_She called the minister locked in her cage_

_And said in a soft voice to not be heard_

_"Make sure the green country is badly stirred."_

_Houses of the people were burned to the ground_

_So many voices would no longer make a sound_

_The people who had suffered so much pain_

_Didn't get pity from the one who'd slain._

_"Oh, it's tea time."_

_Evil flowers_

_Steadily bloom_

_With an array of bloodied doom_

_Even though the flower is so very refined_

_The thorns had driven it's garden to decline._

"Who is this?" Tails asked.

"Kagamine Rin," Amy replied.

"She's good!" Sonic said.

"I know," Amy said, smiling triumphantly. "I told you. But to bad Miku's not singing tonight."

"Who?"

_To defeat the princess was no easy task_

_But the people could no longer wear their mask_

_Like a flock of birds they were led by_

_A red lady mercenary into the nigh._

_All the anger that had built up over the years_

_Now consumed them without any fears_

_But the army was battered from the green war_

_Their attacks were not much of a chore._

_Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court_

_The servants ran away as time was short_

_Little woman princess would not pose a fight_

_And she was finally captured in the night_

_"You're such a disrespectful man!"_

_Evil flowers_

_Steadily bloom_

_With an array of funest doom_

_How the paradise that she made for herself_

_Put this broken doll right back on the wooden shelf._

"Miku's probably the best Vocaloid," Amy said. "She's not performing this time, but she's amazing."

"Oh."

_There was once upon a time in another place_

_An evil kingdom who no person dared to face_

_And the ruler was a girl so mean_

_A tiny little princess of only age fourteen._

_She was to be punished at three o' clock_

_When the church bells resounded a tock_

_The person who was once royalty_

_Was bored in jail with no loyalty._

_At the time that eventually came_

_The church bells to her sounded rather lame_

_Without looking to faces of the crowd_

_Said she with eyes in a shroud_

_"Oh, it's tea time."_

_Evil flowers_

_Steadily bloom_

_With an array of colourful doom_

_Now the people speak of her without a second thought_

_That daughter of evil had received what she sought. _


End file.
